infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
The inFamous series contains a number of glitches, some of which can be used in your favor. Others, though, can be annoying, and hinder gameplay greatly. inFamous What follows is a list of glitches within inFamous. Storyline * If you attempt to jump up the wall of the Jefferson tunnel on the far left corner, you may slide through. If you do this during Dinner with Sasha once you've opened the gate on the side, you'll find no enemies inside. If you make it to Sasha's area and kill yourself, Moya will begin a conversation with you as if you killed Sasha. After this conversation you can save, and reloading will load you into the Warren. WARNING: this glitch may cause your PS3 to freeze, and other consequences have not been investigated. * In side missions like Hidden Package, can appear in other side, like the body from the other side and the mission starting point in other side, this can be done if the body lands on a train track and the train passes in when the body is in Mid-Air, this rarely happens. * During the mission with the riot cops if you stay at the beginning and fire at a cop it can send you to the Karmic Choice. * Sometimes in the ending boss fight (spoiler) with Kessler, when rapidly taping square to defeat him, the game will not recognise that you are pushing any buttons and make it impossible to beat the game. Trains * If Cole approaches an immobile train, sometimes he will act as if he were hit, not taking as much damage and rocketing off, but bleeding and losing his balance. * If Cole lands on an immobile train, sometimes the sounds of a moving train will still be heard in the background. Grenades * If Cole is pushed upwards by a grenade in the Jefferson Tunnel, he will fly through the roof and into the water above. * Sometimes grenades will glitch, dealing the usual amount of damage, but blasting Cole sky high. AI * Police will sometimes go on random killing sprees, shooting civilians after enemies. * Police may also shoot each other but this rarely happens. * Reapers, First Sons, Dust Men, can be defeated but the map will show the enemy alive. * During some of the evil side missions in which you lead Reaper Conduits, they might attack each other with their shockwave attack. Models * Police have been seen with ridiculously large, stretched out arms while standing and holding the gun of a turret. Miscellaneous * When suddenly falling from a high place, sometimes Cole is seen going through the ground as he continues to fall in an endless blue emptiness. Eventually, Cole will die and you will restart from the last checkpoint/medical center. * Cole will occasionally get stuck in the death animation, causing the player to be unable to do anything. After awhile he will enter a strange position. This is the standard opening animation for each humanoid character. * At the bridge located on the south end of the city, Cole can jump through the barb wire gate. Continue jumping on the bridge, because walking will cause Cole to walk backwards as if an invisible wall is there, If the glitch works, the player will be able to travel to the blank island at the bottom of the city. This city consists of lower rendered buildings and the player will fall through the island. * If you put the polarity wall on your right hand and bio leech anyone you will suck the energy out of them with nothing on their faces and both of your hands will stretch out in the other direction. * While holding R1 and then holding L1 to enter your shooter mode, you'll trigger the animation for when Cole is selecting to either Leech/Heal a foe or pedestrian. * Sometimes dead pedestrians seem to blink. Drones * While playing the Spy Drones mission, shooting the megawatt hammer and use rocket redirect to hit an UAV, it may fly up in the air and hover while spinning. When this is going on the drone will not stop or land until it self-destructs. Invincible enemies * Sometimes during Anything for Trish, the enemies will suddenly turn invincible as you're crossing into the Warren. The only way to fix this is to die or restart the mission. inFamous 2 What follows is a list of glitches within inFamous 2. Empire City After using Thunder Storm on the Beast, if the player goes into water, Cole's blasts are regained. Alpha Blasting nearby crates can launch Cole into the air hopefully landing into an incomplete Empire City, where the player can only walk a certain length without falling through the map. Falling Through the Earth It is possible to fall through into a black abyss, stopped by unseen water killing Cole over time, causing an on-screen respawn. Invincible People Sometimes in the evil mission On the Hunt the Militia Death Squad member will die and come back up invincible and will stay that way. Unlimited XP When purchasing a power while test-playing an UGC mission, the XP won't drop, thus, if one have enough XP, let's Cole upgrade whatever power he wants to, assuming it's already available for purchase. Stretched Legs If a character in a UGC mission is set to "walk" by using the script logic, the character's legs will occasionally stretch to unnatural lengths. This glitch can also happen to Cole. It isn't irreversible as jumping will cause the glitch to go away. Stuck In Pause Menu If one enters the power menu, through the pause menu, the game will occasionally get stuck in the pause menu on exit. Spinning Enemies If you use Freeze Rocket or Ice Grenade on an enemy or civilian then use Shatter Blast or Punch Blast they will either go spinning or disappear'﻿.' Induction Launch Color Glitch Near the ice tower on top of the building with the spherical water tower on it there is a pole in which you can use the induction power. The color of lightning produced while elevating is blue regardless of Karmic state. Weird Leech Cole will occasionally Bio Leech in the wrong direction, draining from the ground instead from the head. Nix Oil Glitch Sometimes if Nix has grabbed an enemy with her tar right before the transfer cutscene she will be a large blob of oil, her hands can still be seen when she moves them, this glitch has no effect on gameplay but is an odd glitch but she will stay like that only during the scene. Nix Oil Preview (Commentry Included, sorry) Wagon Glitch If you go to Flood Town and go to the train wagon where Zeke lives, you can go in. Go to the side that is facing the water and go beside the ladder. Face the ladder backwards. Then turn around, but as you do that, jump. Cole should be gripping the side of the wagon. The push up on the left analog stick and then you should be in Zeke's wagon. The only way to get out of here is to die, or to use Firebird Strike towards a corner. Cell Phone Glitch Sometimes in the game, Cole will talk to allies on his cell phone even if they were standing next to each other. The opposite happens in the final story mission in the game, if Cole leaves the boat before Laroche orders Cole to, Laroche and Cole will talk as if they were right next to each other. Floating Ice When Cole throws an Ice Grenade on top of a tower, when it detonates the tower is destroyed, though the chunk of ice generated remains hovering in the air. Pole Glitch In the Gas Works, there is a yellow metal pole. If you jump onto this pole, and slide down, Cole will go through the ground and be floating right above invisible water. UGC can be entered here in order to make a piece of land to stand on. Grinding Drain Glitch By jumping on either the Street Car wires in the main city or the train tracks in Flood Town, you can trigger a glitch by first using up all your powers and then when you come close to a drainable object you can suck the energy out of it while you're grinding. Once you stop you must repeat to start this glitch again. This can also be done on the vertical poles scattered around New Marias but they can be done without draining your energy except you must be at the bottom of the pole to drain. Zeke's Boxcar Hideout There is apparently a way to get into the Boxcar Hideout during normal gameplay. It can be accessed by jumping to the right of the ladder on the side, then when Cole grabs the wall as if it is a rooftop, you must press up on the left analog stick and X at the same time to in order to get in. The only way out is to kill yourself or start a UGC on search. Militia driver glitch During one of the Convoy missions a Militia appears driving a vehicle as if he were a civilian. He will appear on the map as an Enemy. You will have to destroy the car to kill him. Sources InFamous InFamous 2 Category:Gameplay Category:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous